


In My Time Of Dying

by War_in_time



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coma AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_in_time/pseuds/War_in_time
Summary: Based off an au that I saw on Tumblr, which was what if Dean had been in a coma since season one. Script format.





	

SAM; This is good. Dean, this is good. The -- the Mark is off your arm. Nothing crazy happened. You get your baby back.  
(Sam gives Dean back the keys to the Impala)  
DEAN; (sarcastically) Yeah. I'm sure everything's perfectly fine.  
(As they walk away from the restaurant there is a loud crackling sound. They look up to the sky simultaneously)  
SAM; What the h--?  
(The sky is glowing dark red, multiple hits red lightning strike the ground within several feet of Sam and Dean. The red lightning crackled across the sky and repeatedly strikes the ground all around Sam and Dean)  
SAM; What did death call this?  
DEAN; The Darkness.  
(The ground starts rumbling and columns of black smoke erupt from the spots where the red lightning struck. They converge on one spot into a huge rolling cloud of black smoke. The boys look stunned as the cloud starts to move towards them.)  
DEAN; Get in the car.  
SAM; Yeah. Let's go, let's go!  
(They run and get in the Impala. Dean backs the car away from the restaurant and gets the rear wheel stuck in a large hole. The tire spins as Dean accelerates to get out of the hole and away from the cloud. Sam is looking out the front window and taps Dean on the arm)  
SAM; Dean.  
(They watch incredulously as the cloud roars towards them for several seconds)  
SAM; Dean!  
(The Darkness envelops the Impala)  
(The screen goes black)

(The setting changes and we see Dean Lying in a hospital bed, Sam is standing above him)  
DEAN;(Suddenly jolts up in bed) Sam!  
SAM; (Startled and relieved, quickly throws his arms around Dean in an embrace) Dean oh my god you’re awake!  
(Dean looks to be panicked and is looking around the room frantically)  
DEAN; What the hell is happening! why am I in a hospital! Sammy what happened, where did the darkness go.  
SAM; Dean you’ve been in a coma for ten years, don’t you remember the car crash? Dad’s dead Dean, I thought I was going to lose you too (trails off at the end, looking like he’s about to cry)  
DEAN; What? No Sam I was in a coma ten years ago I know dad's dead, I know who killed him, he sold his soul to save me, don't you remember.  
SAM; Dean do you need me to get the doctor, I'll call him right now if you're still not feeling well.  
DEAN; I don't need a doctor, where's Cas?  
SAM; Who's Cas?  
DEAN; What do you mean who’s Cas, Sam we’ve known him for six years, we stopped the apocalypse together! He’s our angel!  
SAM; Angel? Dean I’m getting the doctor, I think you've got head trauma.  
(Sam runs out of the room while Dean looks confused)  
DEAN; Alright this isn't funny anymore, whatever the hell kind of dream this is I want to wake up now. Cas where the hell are you, we need to talk!  
(Silence sweeps over the room)  
DEAN; Castiel answer me dammit!  
SAM;(comes back into the room with a doctor) Dean what are you shouting at?  
DOCTOR; Mr.Winchester we'd like to run a couple of tests if that's alright?  
DEAN; What, no! There is nothing wrong with me!  
SAM; Dean calm down stress isn't good for you, you just came out of a coma.  
DEAN;(shouting) I am calm!  
DOCTOR; Mr.Winchester please stay calm.  
DEAN;(gets out of bed and tries to walk out of the room only to be held back by Sam) Sammy let me go, I'm leaving!  
SAM; Dean no!  
DOCTOR; Nurse we need a sedative here right now!  
(Sam and the Doctor force Dean down on the bed while a nurse runs in with a syringe and injects him with it, Dean falls unconscious, Sam and the Doctor let go of him, the nurse leaves the room)  
SAM; Is he gonna be okay?  
DOCTOR; Only time can tell, for now we should just let him rest, I'll give him a once over when he comes around.  
(Doctor leaves)  
SAM; It's good to have you back Dean.  
(Scream cuts to black)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you actually read this, it was a project that I had to writer for drama class a while back. Hope you liked it.


End file.
